


Yours & Mine

by KyimBlack



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyimBlack/pseuds/KyimBlack
Summary: Yukari met Ryuzaki years ago. Watched him become L.Now, someone, or something, has appeared that threatens everything.Everything and everyone she loves.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Now that I have pen to paper, I don't know where to start. I've been thinking about doing this for a long time. Something to add to history, or so it should be. Considering everything that's happened...

No. I'm getting ahead of myself.

I should start at the beginning.

I'll start with the day I ran away. The first time I met them.

The first time I met him.

\----------------------------

I was hiding in the alleyway, crouched down and shivering. It was a cold, late afternoon. The chill went through me even though I was wearing what my parents called 'boys clothes'. Pants and a shirt were not exactly 'girly', according to them.

My stomach growled and I looked up. There was a fresh fruit and vegetable stall across the road. The grocer already knew me, so if I wanted something to eat, I would have to be careful.

I got up and made my way across the road. I had to jump out of the way as a car sped passed me. The driver shook his fist at me, yelling obscenities. Once I got to the other side safely, I followed closely behind a women in a large dress, carrying her open umbrella.

She stopped next to a crate full of apples and I looked past her to the grocer. He didn't see me, so I quickly grabbed as many apples as I could fit into my pocket.

"Hey!"

I turned and ran down the footpath as fast as I could. I didn't turn around, but I could hear shouts of the grocer man and some of the customers.

I turned the corner and bumped into someone. The force knocked me over and I dropped most of the apples as I landed, hard, on my rear.

I looked up to see an older man looking at me with as much curiosity as I had about him.

I heard the shouts of the grocer and jumped up. Clearly he had followed me. I went to run past the man, but he blocked my path.

The grocer caught up to me. "Right, you. How are you-"

The man stepped in front of me slightly. "I will pay for all this." 

Without waiting for any replies, the man pulled out his wallet and handed the grocer a small roll of money. The grocer just shook his head and sighed, taking the money and handing me a bag from his pocket.

"You're a lucky one today." He said and walked away, muttering under his breath.

I quickly picked up the apples and put them in the bag. I looked at the man. He looked like he was waiting for something.

"Oh, uh, thank-you, sir. For helping me."

I thought he would walk away after that, but instead he just smiled and indicated with his head that I should follow him, before continuing down the footpath. He stopped at the road and waited for me. I slowly caught up to him and he held out his hand to me. I took it and waited for the little green man before we walked across the road towards a large building.

The man stopped in front of the building and turned to me, still holding my hand.

"Before you enter this building, you must make a decision. This decision will affect the rest of your life."

I had no idea what the man was talking about, or why he brought me here. I didn't think he would hurt me though. He had a kind face and kind eyes. His hand was warm and gentle.

"I don't even know your name, sir."

The man chuckled. "I'll tell you my name if you decide to come inside."

I just nodded and he lead me inside.

We walked through the lobby and into an elevator. I didn't take my eyes off the man once.

When the elevator doors closed, the man spoke. "My name is Watari. Nice to meet you." He smiled.

I smiled back, but I didn't tell him my name.

The elevator doors eventually opened again and Watari lead me down a corridor to a door.

"Maybe we can make candy-apples or apple pie from those." He opened the door and ushered me in.

"Candy-apples?"

The room was huge. The walls were a ruby red coloured wallpaper, the ceiling was high.

Watari shrugged off his jacket and I followed him into the living room.

"Yes. I will start making them soon. And apple pie if there are any leftovers."

There were two off-yellow couches facing each other with a coffee table in the centre with a chessboard on top. There was also a matching armchair at the end of the coffee table.

I stepped around the chair to look at the chessboard. It was a glass one, with metal medieval figures to serve as the chess pieces. It looked like someone had been playing.

I saw something out the corner of my eye and turned to see a boy crouching on the armchair. He had thick black hair, pale skin and intense dark eyes. He was wearing trackies and a white long sleeve shirt.

I jumped and stepped back. "I'm sorry..."

Watari appeared behind the armchair. "Ah, there you are, Ryuzaki. I see you've met our guest."

The boy continued to stare at me intensely. The only movement he made was to lift his thumb to his lips.

"Who are you?" He finally asked me. His voice was quiet, but it carried across easily enough.

"I, uh..." I didn't want to tell them my real name. If I did, would Watari take me home? Probably. "I-I don't have a name."

"I found her stealing apples. Homeless, perhaps?"

I nodded quickly.

The boy, Ryuzaki, stared at me for a few more seconds, then slowly stepped off the armchair and stood in front of me. He leaned forward, his thumb still on his mouth and the other in his pocket.

He lowered his thumb, seemingly satisfied. "You're lying."

I blinked and shook my head. "N-no. I-I..."

"You ran away, didn't you?" He leaned forward again, his forehead nearly touching mine. "Why? Why did you run away?"

I felt my eyes go wide. "I-I..."

"Ryuzaki. Perhaps we should offer the girl a cup of tea?"

Ryuzaki searched my face, then stepped back. He returned to the chair. "A cup of tea does sound good."

Watari smiled and gestured to the couch before walking towards the kitchen. I sat quickly. I had my hands on my lap, my back straight and head down. How did this boy know I ran away?

I felt someone sit beside me and looked up to see Ryuzaki. He was crouching the same way he had on the chair.

"You're so stiff." He looked down at my feet and pointed. "Take your shoes off. Socks, too."

I frowned. "My shoes and socks?"

He nodded, but didn't say anything else.

I leaned down and did as he said. Once I was done, I straightened up and he turned so he was facing me fully.

"You're still too stiff. Sit so you're comfortable."

I didn't know what he meant, but I pulled my legs up and crossed them under me. I turned my head and looked at him. "Like this?"

He studied me for a minute, then tugged on my sleeve. I turned so I was facing him.

He nodded. "Better." He leaned forward. "You can relax."

I realized my back was straight and I was sitting stiffly. I slouched a little, mimicking him, and put my fists in my lap. The green ribbon that I had used to tie my hair, slipped and my copper-coloured hair fell over my eyes.

I watched Ryuzaki through my hair. "Like this?"

Ryuzaki stared at me for a moment, then gave a small smile. "Perfect."

I could feel my cheeks go red at the compliment.

"Here's the tea, you two. Ryuzaki, would you like cookies or cupcakes?" Watari placed a silver tray down with two cups and a sugar bowl.

Ryuzaki didn't shift his eyes from me. "I think cookies today, Watari."

Watari smiled and went off to get the cookies.

Ryuzaki then turned his attention to the tea. He put four cubes of sugar in his cup. "Do you like sweets?"

I shook me head. "I'm not allowed..."

"Why not? Are you allergic?"

I shook my head again. "I'm just not allowed things like that."

He stirred his tea and put one cube in mine, stirring it for me. He handed it to me, then sat waiting for Watari to return. He watched me with those serious eyes of his. I sipped the tea and smiled.

"Is it good?"

I nodded. "Yes. This is better than any tea I've had before."

"Here you are." Watari placed a plate of cookies down on the tray and Ryuzaki grabbed two straight away.

He handed me one. "Here. Try it."

I took the cookie and bit into it. I grinned.

"You like it?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh. I never had these before!"

Watari sat on the couch opposite and chuckled. "How old are you, miss?"

I shoved the rest of the cookie in my mouth, which made Ryuzaki smile again, and sipped my tea before replying. "I'm eight years old, sir."

"Eight?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh."

"I see. You're the same age as Ryuzaki."

"Oh?" I sipped my tea again and looked at Ryuzaki. He was dipping the cookie in his tea. I shifted slightly and he looked at me. "Uh, can I...?"

I held my cup to my face and looked into it.

A few seconds later, my hair parted and when I looked up, Ryuzaki gently pressed another cookie into my mouth and smiled.

After an hour or so, Watari offered for me to shower and borrow a set of Ryuzaki's clothes. Once I was clean and dressed, I realized how exhausted I was. Against my protests, Watari and Ryuzaki put me into Ryuzaki's bed.

I tried to argue one more time, but once my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

I remember waking up in the middle of the night from a bad dream. It was too long ago now to recall the dream itself, though.

I sat up, breathing heavily. I remembered where I was and calmed down a little.

I jumped when I felt a hand around my wrist.

"Are you alright?"

I looked down and saw Ryuzaki. I hadn't even felt him climb into the bed.

"Uh, yea. Just a bad dream." I lay back down and looked up at the ceiling. "I have lots of bad dreams."

He tugged on my sleeve and I rolled over to face him.

He looked at me while chewing on his thumb-nail. "Maybe I can get rid of them."

I frowned. "And how can you do that?"

He stopped chewing and leaned forward, pressing his forehead to mine. "First, you need a new name."

And that's how I met Watari and Ryuzaki.

\--------------

A year went by and the three of us were basically inseparable. School was hard for me because the kids always looked at me as a target for bullying. My grades were high though, and that's all that mattered to me. Ryuzaki on the other hand was good at pretty much everything. All the other kids admired him because of his brains and how confident he was.

One day, we were at the park. Nobody else was there, so it was just the three of us. Ryuzaki and I were playing on the climbing frame. I was trying to become as fast and agile as Ryuzaki was.

I slipped, but Ryuzaki caught my wrist and pulled me up. "You need to be more careful."

I nodded and continued climbing. Once we got to the top, we sat and looked around. Watari was sitting on a seat nearby, reading a paper.

Suddenly, I saw two people, a man and a woman, come into view. They walked towards the park, on the footpath.

I sucked in a breath and gripped Ryuzaki's wrist.

"What? What is it?"

I couldn't reply, I just started shaking.

The man and the woman stopped when they got to the park, once they had seen us on the climbing frame.

"Sasaki?" The woman in a old Victorian dress pressed her slender hands to her chest.

The man, dressed in brown suit, looked up and scowled. "So, this is where you've been. Get down here right this second!"

A minute went by and nobody moved.

The man narrowed his eyes. "I said, get down here. Now. This is not how young ladies act! Climbing and playing with boys! Your mother and I are going to have a few words with you, once we are home."

I was afraid. I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay.

"Excuse me, sir." Watari had stood up and walked over to the climbing frame. "Are you saying you are this young girls parents?"

"Yes. Of course we are. Who are you?"

The woman gasped dramatically. "Did you kidnap our daughter?!" She feined a swoon and the man caught her.

"Now, see here! You kidnap my daughter and shock my wife! I have every right to-"

I gripped Ryuzaki's wrist tighter.

"It's alright." He whispered to me. "Watari will take care of this."

"Excuse me, sir." I couldn't believe Watari was so calm. "But if you believe your daughter had been missing, where are the missing posters? Did you contact the police?"

The man spluttered and the woman stood up straight, one hand on her forehead. "Of course we did! We looked for months! We had so many people looking for her!"

Watari tapped the paper under his arm. "I don't believe so. I never once saw missing posters, ads or tv pleas."

"We hired a private detective! Not that I have to explain myself to you! Come along, Sasaki!"

"There were no private investigators involved."

The man, who had started toward the climbing frame, stopped. "What?!"

"There was no investigation. You see, I checked all the systems to see if any reports had been made. Six months went by and I went to a lawyer. I acquired this." He pulled an envelope from his jacket pocket. "These are parental relinquish forms. In case we ever did find you. Unless of course, you want it to drag through court. Though, of course, I doubt you'd want anyone knowing what you did to that poor girl."

I flinched and rubbed my arms. Suddenly I felt cold.

Watari handed over the form and a pen. The couple hesitated for a full two seconds, then quickly signed the forms before walking away.

My parents had been horrible people. They were told they couldn't have children, so when they fell pregnant with me, they were over the moon. Unfortunately, once they had me and realized I was a girl, that was it for me. They couldn't have anymore, and so they forced me to be girly in public and at home belittled and berated me for being a girl. They were trying to sell me off to be married to someone who'd be willing to take their last name.

Watari pocketed the forms and smiled up at us. "Well, that's the end of that. Come on. We'll get back and have a cup of tea."

\---------------------

Not long after that, we moved from the UK to Japan. We continued to get closer over the years. Ryuzaki was two months older than me, so even our birthday's were close.

Oh, I almost forgot. The name Ryuzaki and Watari decided to give me: Yukari. It wasn't flashy or pretty, but I loved it. It allowed me to throw away the chains of my old name and become someone new.

One thing that really springs to mind. I could never forget it even if I tried.

My eighteenth birthday. I had been with them for ten years.

Watari had sent me on an errand. I can't even remember what it was now. It took me two hours to navigate my way around, do what I needed to do and get back.

When I got back, the place was eerily quiet. I peeked around into the living room of the apartment, expecting to see Ryuzaki in the armchair.

I frowned when I didn't find him. I didn't find Watari in the kitchen making tea either.

That's when I noticed that the curtain to the balcony was fluttering slightly. I crept out and opened it slightly.

Spelled out in flickering candles on the ground, were the words 'Happy Birthday, Yukari'. A birthday cake next to it.

Watari was standing off to the side and Ryuzaki was crouching next to the cake, smiling.

"What...?" I stepped outside and looked around. They had put up a couple of balloons and streamers. A small banner off to the side read: TEN YEARS.

"It's already been ten years..." Watari said quietly.

I went up and hugged him. "And I appreciate every minute of it."

He pulled away after a few seconds, muttering something about getting some tea. I did catch him quickly wipe his eyes before he hurried away.

I sat crossed legged next to Ryuzaki. "So. Who's idea was this?"

"Both of us, actually."

I grinned. "Oh yea? So Watari didn't threaten to take your sweets away if you didn't do it?"

He hesitated. "That might have been part of it."

I laughed. "Called it."

"I got this for you, though." He pulled a small bracelet out of his pocket and put it around my wrist. It was just a simple black band with a silver coin-looking thing in the middle. It was more like a watch without a clock, than a bracelet.

"You didn't have too."

He sat back and shrugged. "Well, it is a tracker and that circle there. You press it and it'll call headquarters."

I fiddled with the band. "Uh-huh. Always the practical one, I see."

"There's one other thing."

"Oh? And what's that?" I looked up from the bracelet.

I didn't even have time to think as he leaned forward and kissed me. It only lasted a few seconds, so my brain barely registered how warm and soft it was.

He sat back, watching my reaction.

My heart was racing and my face felt like it was on fire. I pressed my fingers to my lips, staring back at him.

"Here's the tea." I jumped as Watari put the tray down on the ground. "Uh, did I miss something?"

I quickly put my head down and scrubbed my cheeks with my palms.

I heard amusement in Ryuzaki's voice as he spoke. "I just gave Yukari the bracelet."

"I see. Well, here let's cut this cake."

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding.

That night, we climbed into bed like normal, as though nothing had happened. Ever since that first night I met them, Ryuzaki and I shared a bed. It had become a habit.

I closed my eyes and tried to keep that kiss out of my mind. After a few minutes, I felt a tug on my wrist and I rolled over.

Ryuzaki pressed his forehead against mine. "You know why I gave you that with a tracker inside it?"

I lifted my wrist with the bracelet on it. "Yes. Being 'L' can be dangerous. I get it. Still, they've been training me in self defense. Karate and all that. I'll be fine."

He just watched me intensely. "You need a code-name."

I put my hand down and shifted slightly. "But I thought 'Yukari' was kinda like a code-name?"

He put his thumb against his lips and shifted his eyes, thinking. I was grateful that it was dark enough because my face had gone red again.

"No. Yukari is your name now. No, something like..." He stopped and looked at me again. "M. That can be your code-name."

I frowned. "M? Why M?"

"Well, there's two reasons. First, M comes after L."

"Ok." I said slowly. "But what's the other reason?"

I could barely make his smile out in the dark. "I'll let you try and figure that out."

I sighed. "You're annoyingly cryptic, you know that?"

"Yes. Now, get some sleep."

I sighed again and closed my eyes. As I started to drift off, I vaguely felt him shift closer to me and felt his breath on my cheek.

\--------------------

Now that you know how we met, it's time to get to introduce someone else. It's time I started to tell you about a man who thought he could get away with worldwide murder. Sounds impossible, right?

This man had a weapon that provided this possibility.

The media came to call this man: Kira.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter ain't much.
> 
> I'll try harder with the next chapter!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ^_^

Laying on the couch, I was reading the paper that Watari left on the coffee table before he went out.

A couple of articles showed that criminals that had died recently of heart attacks. I read two articles of two different criminals that had died within minutes of each other of the same thing.

I frowned. Both of these criminals were convicted rapists, but they lived in opposite ends of the world. I believed in coincidences, sure, but that was a little bit more than a coincidence.

I sat up and pulled my laptop onto the couch in front of me and started looking up heart attacks in criminals recently.

Within ten minutes, I had already found at least six with the same cause of death. I wrote down their names, ages, causes of death, locations. Anything I could find.

"What are you doing?"

I didn't shift my eyes from the screen. I wrote down another name before I replied. "Just a little bit of research. Something doesn't add up." I muttered. "Probably just being paranoid, but...Something just feels off."

Ryuzaki climbed onto the couch behind me and looked over my shoulder at the screen. "Criminal deaths?"

I handed him the notes I took without replying and kept searching the internet.

"They all died in the same way, almost at the same time."

I nodded. "You can see what I'm seeing, right? I really hope you're going to say no. That I'm being paranoid..."

"No." He replied slowly. "You're not being paranoid."

"Damn."

"I'll have to tell Watari when he gets back. Do you know where most of them occurred?"

I took the notes back and looked through the locations. I shook my head. "I can't be sure, but there's been a couple more in Japan than anywhere else. Don't hold me to that, though. I only just noticed it."

"Have you noticed anything else?"

I shook my head. "Nope. Only that they're all criminals of some calibre and they've all died of heart attacks pretty much at the same time. Worldwide, not just in one place."

Ryuzaki got off the couch and started to walk away, taking my notes with him. "I'll talk to Watari about this. You see if you can find out anymore."

I nodded. "Yea. Right."

\--------------------------

"That conference is today, right?"

"Yes. And no. You're not getting involved."

"I didn't say anything." I pouted and bit into the choc chip cookie.

"I know you. It's not happening."

I shifted on the couch, turning to face Ryuzaki. "You just want me to be behind the scenes."

"Yes. It's safer that way."

I sighed. "I'm not vulnerable. I can handle myself, you know."

He scooted closer and took my half eaten cookie. "I know how capable you are." He leaned forward and pressed the cookie to my mouth. I pouted and bit it. "But I'm not going to risk you." He took a bite of the cookie, watching me.

"Fine. I want it on record that I'm not happy about it."

He smiled. "Of course." He looked at the time and got off the couch. "Time for that conference."

I watched him walk into the soundproof room, and crossed my arms. Behind the scenes, my ass. I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I may as well keep researching while he's doing whatever in there.

I searched up ways someone can kill someone else without touching them. Ryuzaki insisted that this was a serial killer. I wasn't entirely sure how that would work, but he'd rarely been wrong before.

The media didn't exactly know how to take it, but someone had already come up with a name. Kira.

I decided to search the name to see what would come up. There were some news reports that acknowledged the name 'Kira', as well as people posting their opinions about it on social media.

"Hello. What's this?" I clicked on a link that took me to a site full of Kira supporters. Articles from newspapers and anonymous comments were made about criminals and how they deserve what they get. As I scrolled through the comments and the pictures, I wondered if Kira himself had set-up this site. Or if not, had he seen it? It would probably give him an ego boost if he ever did see it. "Damn. Kira is already thriving."

\-----------------------------

I switched on the TV and sat with my knees pulled up to my chin. Ryuzaki said that he was going to confront this Kira person to where he was.

_"I believe he's in Japan."_

_"That makes sense. First killings that I know of come from there."_

_"Yes. Let's see how he responds."_

I didn't think he would respond. Not if he was any kind of smart anyway. If he does respond, however, at least it'll be a start. It'll show what kind of person he is.

I straightened up as the TV presenter came on.

"The scheduled program will be interrupted for a special broadcast. We interrupt this program to bring you a special, worldwide broadcast from the ICPO, Interpol. We'll begin now."

A man in a suit, sitting at a desk, popped up on the screen. His name on written in front of him: Lind. L. Tailor.

So, Ryuzaki did go with my suggestion after all.

"I am Lind. L. Tailor the only person able to mobilize the entire world's police. Also known as L. There has been a string of serial killings targeting criminals. This is the most atrocious act of murder in history and it will not go unpunished. I will definitely catch the one behind the murders commonly known as 'Kira'. Kira, I have a pretty good idea behind your motive and why you're doing this. But what you're doing is evil."

The man on the screen sat, waiting. I held my breath. If nothing happens within the next few minutes-

The man grabbed his chest and collapsed. I tried not to grin. It was horrible to be glad someone died, but we now knew where this Kira was.

The screen changed again, with a white backdrop and a capital L. His voice disguised in static.

"I had to check to be sure. Who would have thought you could have done this? Kira, it seems you can kill people without direct contact. I couldn't believe it before seeing it with my own eyes. Listen to me, Kira. If you just killed the man on the screen, Lind L. Tailor, you just killed a man who was scheduled to be executed today. That wasn't me. This criminal is someone who the police caught secretly. His capture wasn't broadcast on the T.V or the internet. It seems even you couldn't get information on him. But I, L, do exist. So come on. Try and kill me."

I shook my head. He likes the sound of his own voice, huh?

"What's wrong? Do it. Quickly. Come on. Do it."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. And now he's goading him...

"Come on, Kira. Try and kill me. What's the matter? You can't do it?"

You're having fun with this, aren't you?

"It seems that you can't kill me. So, there are some people that you can't kill. You've given me a good clue. I'll tell you something in return. I told you that this is a live broadcast worldwide, but this is only being broadcast in the Kanto region of Japan. I was planning on broadcasting this in different areas at different times, but it seems I no longer need to. I now know that you are based in the Kanto region. The first victim was the perpetrator of the random murders in Shinjuku. The police overlooked this because it was so minor. Of all the criminals who died of heart attacks, this one's crime was the least serious. Furthermore, his crime was only broadcast in Japan. I have been able to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was your guinea pig. You're just lucky that you're in Kanto, the most heavily populated region in Japan. I never thought that things would go quite so well, but it probably won't be too long before I can sentence you to death, Kira. I'm interested how you commit the murders. But, I'll find that out when I catch you. Until we meet again, Kira."

The screen went blank and I switched the TV off. I was curious to see how Kira would respond to that, but we wouldn't find out until he killed someone else.

I sighed and grabbed my laptop. I wonder how long it would take to hack into the police databases? I didn't have to, but it was fun.

I tapped a few keys. Two minutes.

"They need better security." I muttered to myself. "I probably should mention it." I stared at screen as a file with countless folders popped up. "All these files are related to Kira, huh? Well, let's see what I can see."

\-----------------------------

"One every hour?"

Ryuzaki nodded and crouched on the armchair. "Yes. It seems he's trying to tell us he can determine the time of death as well. He also has access to the police files."

I leaned forward and put my chin on my fists. "That's not necessarily a problem. I mean, at least that narrows it down." I looked up at him and sat back, playing with some stray hair. "He also might be trying to trap you too. You know, make you all suspect each other." I shrugged. "I dare say if he has access to the files, he could probably do it discreetly, but he chose to put it out there. Why? That's what I would do, in any case."

"You always put yourself in the shoes of criminals."

"Yea? How else would we figure out how they think. Makes more sense."

He handed me the stack of papers he'd been holding. "These are the 141 police that have access to the classified information on the Kira case."

I took the papers and flipped through them. "You think Kira is among these people?"

He nodded. "I know he is."

I stopped at a man called Detective Yagami. He had a 17 year old son. Light. I flipped through the others and only brought up a few that had kids, but the were mostly younger than the 17 year old.

I handed them back and grabbed my laptop.

"Where are you going?"

I nodded towards the kitchen. "Tea. I got a lot of research to do, and I'll run all their backgrounds while I'm at it." I sighed heavily as I walked away. "Why did I have to run into this?"

I placed the laptop down and started program that would run the background checks. I clicked on the kettle and decided to make Ryuzaki a cup too. I went back to my laptop and tapped a few keys. The police database popped up. I looked through the background systems. If anyone who was unauthorized was getting in, and they were using one of the investigators log ins, there'd be no way to tell who, or where, it was.

The kettle clicked off and I tapped my chin before pouring the hot water. I went back over the laptop and put a secret bug in the files relating to Kira. If anyone who wasn't suppose to look at them did, then I'd know.

I took Ryuzaki's tea into him and squatted down to hand it over.

"You're plotting something."

I shook my head. "Never. You don't want me involved, remember?"

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to mine, staring at my eyes.

I held my breath. He leaned back, still watching me. I let out my breath and smiled. "It's nothing too drastic. Behind the scenes, right?"

"Behind the scenes..." He stirred the sugar into his cup with one hand and pressed his thumb to his mouth with the other.

We heard beeping coming from the next room and Ryuzaki stood up. I sighed and went back to my laptop. Nothing had popped up about the investigators or their families, and nothing popped up saying that the database had been looked at again.

Bored, I decided to go and eavesdrop.

I cracked the door open and slipped in. Ryuzaki didn't notice me behind him. The room was empty aside from the computer on the floor that kept him in contact with Watari.

"I shall send you an image of the picture and letter left at the scene."

I got down on my hands and knees, and crept over to look over his shoulder. There was a note that seemed like a suicide note, but I wasn't sure without getting closer. There was a photo of what looked like a pentagram, but the image was half hidden under the picture of the note.

"Chief. Regarding these current victims. Don't let the media know anything aside from the fact that they died of heart attacks. It's possible that Kira was performing some kind of test. If that's the case, we'd only be giving him the results."

I nodded to myself. Probably seeing if they'd do what he wanted before they died or whatever.

"I see. I understand."

I shifted and looked closer at the images. If they didn't put all this in the news, then there'd only be one way to find out the information.

Ryuzaki pressed a button, then turned on me. "You shouldn't be here."

I lifted my hands. "I was bored! Besides, I wanted to see if I could help here. They can't see me, or hear me, so I'm fine." I shifted so I was next to him and searched the photos. "You were right, though. Definitely a test. None of these make sense, knowing the person it happened too. The pentagram for example. The guy who did it hated things like that. He wasn't exactly what you'd call spiritual."

"How do you know that?"

I shrugged. "I decided, in my boredom, to do some homework on some of the more 'serious' criminals that are locked up, and are easy to find. This guy happened to be one of them. But..." I sighed and stood up. "You seem to have everything else sorted. I need another cup of tea." I turned and walked out, closing the door behind me.

I went straight to my laptop and searched 'Shinigami'. That's what one line of the note said. 'Did you know Shinigami like apples'.

Gods of Death? I smirked. Gods of Death like apples, huh? That's good to know.

An alert popped up on my screen and I clicked it. Somebody had been into the database.

I couldn't tell where they had logged in, but this was good. This was progress. It meant that whoever Kira was, we'd narrowed it done further. He wasn't a cop.

If he wasn't-...I remembered that Yagami kid. That 17 year old. A kid? Seriously? I decided not to mention that suspicion to Ryuzaki. I mean, who'd be crazy enough to think a kid would do this? How could a kid even do this?

Hell, I really hope I'm wrong...

\---------------------------

"Shit." I come across an article that read an armed robber who had been in the news a few days previously, had gotten on a bus and tried to hijack it. The man went crazy, seeing things according to witnesses, and fired off a couple of shots. The bus driver had managed to stop the bus, the man jumped off into the middle of the street. He got hit by a car and died.

And who happened to be on the very same bus?

That's right.

Light Yagami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long!!
> 
> Personal issues got in the way!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> ^_^

I placed my laptop on the couch in front of me. The new hotel was decent and the room was big.

I was in a room across from what would be Ryuzaki's new kind of headquarters. He still didn't want me involved, but I refused to be left behind.

After those FBI agents were all killed, that's when things really started to get serious. I noticed that someone had been going into the police database again. There had been activity other than the actual investigators. The person getting into the database wasn't using a password.

I also sneakily placed a small microphone in the room. Since I wasn't allowed in there with them, I was going to eavesdrop. I was petty like that.

I was typing up reasons for and against why the Yagami kid would be a suspect, when I heard muffled footsteps on the other side of my hotel room door. I clicked into a folder and turned on the microphone. It was faint, but I could make out what they were saying.

"I am L."

"I am Detective Superintendent Yagami of the National Police Agency."

"Uh, I'm Matsuda."

"I'm Aizawa."

"I'm Mogi."

"I'm Ukita."

So. Five ended up turning up. And Yagami is here? I paused my typing. I didn't think he'd be too impressed to find out I suspected his son...

"I'm sorry we're late. These five are our current-"

"Bang!"

I grinned. They are going to get a lecture.

"What?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

I couldn't help but giggle a little. These guys are so clueless.

"If I were Kira, you would all be dead. You already know that all Kira needs is a face and a name, don't you? Please don't give out your names so carelessly. Let's value our lives."

"I've heard about him needing a face, but I haven't heard anything about him needing a name..."

"Criminals whose names were unknown or whose names were broadcast incorrectly were all spared. It was discussed at task force headquarters."

"Let's not stand around and chat. Please come right this way."

I grinned and shook my head. He was playing at being polite, and it was amusing.

"Oh ok."

"And turn off all cell phones, laptops, and other electronic devices and place them on the that table."

"Pfft. I'm not gonna do that." I muttered.

"L, do you think that we'd have our phones on to leak information?"

"Just do as he says."

"I still can't tell if he trusts us or not."

I popped a chip into my mouth and sat back. Wouldn't matter if he did or not. I'd just jamb the signals from the phones anyway.

"No, I just can't stand it when people's cell phones go off when I'm talking. Let me start by saying please do not take any notes on anything we say here at this headquarters. Keep it all in your head. Sit wherever you like."

I sat forward and clicked a button. A video screen came up from the tiny camera I hid in the lamp beside Ryuzaki. If he knew I'd done this, he'd throttle me.

I sat back with my packet of chips, and watched as the five men sat down. I watched them until one of them decided to speak up.

"L..."

"When you refer to me from now on, I wish to be called Ryuzaki, not L. Just to be safe."

"Oh. Then, Ryuzaki. If you know that a face and a name are needed, then couldn't we cut down the number of victims by censoring crime reports?"

"If we do that, the ordinary people would be killed."

"Ordinary people?"

"Why?"

I rolled my eyes. These guys are serious noobs. Ryuzaki also did not look impressed.

"Kira's childish and hates to lose."

"Childish?"

"And hates to lose? How do you know that?"

"Because I am also childish and hate to lose. That's why I know."

I grinned. I felt l was watching a drama on TV. It was highly amusing.

"Ryuzaki, could you explain that a little more clearly?"

"When I used the TV broadcast to challenge Kira..."

I sighed and got up to make a cup of tea. If I missed anything, I could look at the recording later. Yes, I was recording it all. I leaned on the couch, waiting for the kettle.

"What would happen if we tried to use media restrictions to hide criminals from someone like this? 'If you won't give me your criminals, then I'll kill those who've committed lesser crimes or even the innocent. The whole world is my hostage. I'm not the evil one. Those who oppose me and hide evil-doers are.'..."

I heard the kettle clicked and turned to pour the hot water. If that was Kira's mindset, Ryuzaki would have to think of something to lure him out. I sat back down on the couch just as Ryuzaki spoke.

"How about: 'US furious over deaths over FBI agents. World outraged over Kira's antics, the leading nations send a total of 1,500 investigators into Japan.' It would be different from his recent experience with the FBI."

I scoffed. Yea, just slightly. My concern was if he would buy it or not.

"He would begin to see everyone as a threat. When he's feeling cornered, it should illicit some sort of response."

"That's interesting..."

"When in reality there's only 7 of us, we make him think there's 1,500? And unlike the FBI agents, they don't exist and they can't be killed!"

"This could work."

"Well then, I'll tell you my thoughts on the Kira case. He works alone. He was accessing inside information from the investigation before..."

I frowned and checked the database while still listening to the conversation.

"Why do you believe he's working alone?"

"Aizawa, let's listen to Ryuzaki's entire theory first."

I searched through the system and saw there had been activity, but it wasn't near as obvious as it had been.

"Kira needs a name and a face to kill. To a certain degree, he can even control the victims time of death and the actions of the victims before their death. On December 14, twelve FBI agents entered Japan. December 19, Kira began using prisoners to conduct tests on the actions a victim can take before death."

I sighed and clicked out of the database. It told me nothing other than whoever it was wasn't using it near as often. Damn.

"In other words, during just this five day period, Kira become aware of the FBI's presence and felt threatened. Because he didn't know their faces or names, in order to eliminate all of the FBI agents, he had to see how far he could control the deaths of his victims. Finally on December 27, after making sure the FBI agents received the file with all the names and faces of the other agents, he killed them."

I growled and got up, pacing. I hated being left behind. I went to make a cup of tea and try to calm my mind. It was frustrating that Kira had managed to avoid even my many eyes.

I sat back down on the couch and pouted listening to conversation again.

"This is data from the FBI. It contains other important information. You can't take these out of this room, but-"

"This is amazing. If we have this much information, we can do more than enough on our own."

This one's enthusiastic...

"Let's split into two groups. One will trace the FBI agents, and the other will investigate the heart attack victims. There are only a few people who had access to info from HQ, and who were beings investigated by the FBI in the first five days!"

"So, does anyone have any questions?"

"Ryuzaki, I have a question."

Yea, me too. When can I come in?

"You said earlier that you hate to lose, but you've shown us your face. Doesn't that mean that you've already lost to Kira?"

"That's correct. The fact that I've shown my face and that I've sacrificed twelve FBI agents are both losses. But I will win in the end. This is the first time I've laid my life on the line. Let's show Kira that we're willing to risk our lives. Because justice will definitely prevail."

The other men started talking amongst themselves as I put the cup in the sink. Ryuzaki would interview them all soon. I sighed. That part is going to be boring.

I decided to get a book and read while I waited for that to end.

\------------------

A little while later, I put my book down.

"Kira is not one of us."

"Ryuzaki, how can you definitely say that he's not among us?"

"To be honest, I set some traps to check if you were Kira, but I didn't feel the need to set them on any of you." His phone started to ring. "Excuse me."

I laughed at the look an the young investigators face. The one with the dark hair nearly to his shoulders. He was not impressed.

"I got it. I'm just about finished. Enter with your key." He hung up the phone. "Watari is on his way."

I jumped up, grabbing my phone to call Watari. "Where are you?"

Watari sighed. "He's not going to be happy."

I shrugged and put my shoes on. "He must trust them enough if you're going, right? Besides, nobody knows who I am or my name, so I'm probably the safest person in that room."

Without waiting for a reply, I hung up and went to the door. He was obviously coming up, so all I had to do was wait. I hesitated, debating switching the camera off. I decided against it and poked my head out the door. I spotted Watari come around the corner and up the hallway to the room. I slipped out and locked my door before walking up to him.

"Ryuzaki is not going to like you involving yourself." He put the key in the lock and turned it.

"I'm not involving myself. I'm just merely curious about these people he's decided to trust. It has nothing to do with wanting to involve myself."

Before he opened the door, Watari gave me a skeptical look. I made my eyes big and blinked a couple of times. Watari sighed and opened the door, letting me in. He closed the door behind us and walked into the room where everyone was. I made sure to stay behind him, unseen.

Ryuzaki didn't even turn around when we walked in and I don't think the investigators even noticed me behind Watari.

"Thank-you all for working so hard."

"This person is Watari?"

"Um, where are your usual clothes?"

"If I had dressed like I usually do, it would be like telling everyone I'm Watari. It would also give away Ryuzaki's location at this hotel."

"I see."

"Showing my face in front of you all, means you've won Ryuzaki's trust."

"I-I feel kind of honored..."

I smiled and tugged on Watari's sleeve.

"Oh yes. Ryuzaki. She thought since I was coming, she would tag along."

I poked my head around Watari's arm and waved my hand slightly. Ryuzaki didn't look impressed, but he said nothing to me.

The young man with dark hair looked at everyone else. "Uh, who is she?"

The man with the glasses shook his head. "I have no idea. Ryuzaki, you said it was just Watari coming."

I caught Ryuzaki throwing me a sideways glance. "This is Yukari. She is my eyes and ears."

Each of the investigators told me their names and nodded to me.

The young one with dark hair, Matsuda, leaned forward. "Uh, excuse me. Eyes and ears?"

I smiled and went to the coffee table. I crouched down and reached under, pulling out the small recording device I'd hidden under there.

I sat back and smiled holding it up.

"Wow. We didn't even know it was there."

I placed it on the table and stood up. I put my hands back my back. "Of course you didn't. Not even Ryuzaki knew it was there."

"Where are the eyes, Yukari?"

I winced at the men, then turned to Ryuzaki smiling. I went and stood next to the lamp and shifted my eyes.

Ryuzaki sighed. "Apologies. Yukari can't help herself."

I breathed out and sat on the floor in front of the armchair he was sitting on, leaning against it.

"Ryuzaki, I've brought what you've requested."

"Please pass them out to everyone."

"Yes. These are everyone's new police IDs."

"New IDs?"

"Our names and ranks are all fake."

"Fake police IDs?!"

I crossed my legs and put my hands in my lap, nodding. "Kira requires a name and a face to kill."

I felt Ryuzaki's eyes on the back of my head and winced. I wasn't supposed to be getting involved.

"We are challenging Kira with that premise in mind. This is only natural." He continued slowly.

"But a police officer with a fake ID is..."

Necessary, I thought to myself.

"No, if Kira needs a name to kill, an alias would go a long way in protecting our lives. We should carry these around."

"I think so, too."

"When you have to give out your name to strangers, use the alias in your IDs. Please be careful not to use them inside the police headquarters. It could cause problems."

"Understood."

"Well then...I want everyone to wear these belts. There is a tracking device in the buckle. This way, Ryuzaki will know your whereabouts. And when you press the buckle twice, my cell phone will ring, and I'll call you back immediately."

I shifted and Watari noticed. He stopped talking and I stood up. I scratched the back of my head. "I may have tweaked the belt a little. If you manage to be able to press three or more times, it'll contact me. But only as a last resort."

The investigators all looked confused, and I was convinced that Ryuzaki was going to chew me out for doing it but...

"That wasn't a terrible idea. Good, Yukari."

I blinked and looked at Ryuzaki. He was sipping his cup of tea, so I couldn't see much of his face, but his eyes were smiling. I smiled back at him.

"In the morning, you will go to work at the police department. Later, using this method, I shall confirm our hotel and room number. Please use this for emergencies as well."

"This is kind of cool."

I looked at Matsuda adjusting his belt. "Huh?"

"It's like we're secret agents or something."

I covered my mouth, trying not to laugh. I decided then that I liked this guy.

"Matsuda. This isn't child's play. Don't joke around."

"Aww. Ok."

I wandered over to him. "It's ok. I would do the same thing."

He blinked and looked down at me. "Really?"

I smiled and nodded.

"Please don't encourage him..." Inspector Yagami turned away and I pulled at my eyelid and poked my tongue out at him. Matsuda bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Come to think of it, who's at headquarters now?"

"Right now, no one."

I looked at Ryuzaki. "That's not good."

He spoke to Yagami. "Have at least one person there at all times."

"Understood. Aizawa, if you could stay there for today."

"Ok. I can get there quickly from here."

I waved as he left and he lifted his hand. I sat back down in front of Ryuzaki's chair.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go through the video footage and audio."

I put my arm in the air. "I'll get all that!"

"You?"

I looked at the man named Mogi and nodded. I understood what he meant. I was small in stature, my copper hair and light blue eyes made me seem younger than I was. Who would hand over surveillance footage to someone who barely seemed 18?

"I may not look it, but I'm a ninja." I swung my arm down, barely missing the edge of the table.

Mogi looked at me, skeptical. "A ninja, huh?"

I nodded again.

"Yukari is skilled in those areas."

I didn't look at Ryuzaki when he spoke. I was looking at Mogi. He still seemed skeptical. I grinned, thinking of an idea. "Ryuzaki? When did you want that footage?"

"Well, as soon as possible."

"Time frame?" I didn't shift my eyes from Mogi as Ryuzaki pondered.

"48 hours."

"You'll have them in 18. And when that happens, you're." I pointed at Mogi. "Buying all the ice cream. Deal?" I held out my hand.

Mogi stared at me for a minute, then grinned and took my hand.

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking so long!
> 
> I've been having to look for a house, as well as home school one of my children!
> 
> I did this chapter in under 10 hours for you guys, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I'll update as often as I can!
> 
> ^_^

"That was footage that was coincidentally captured on surveillance cameras of the FBI agents who died in Japan." Aizawa looked tired from watching so many videos.

I looked over and saw Mogi pouting. I grinned as Watari handed me some ice cream. "Tastes so much better when someone else buys it."

"You're really rubbing it in, aren't you..." He muttered.

I grinned at him. "You're the one who agreed to the bet. Not my fault you underestimated me."

"Please show me only the scenes of Raye Penber passing the ticket, riding the train and then dying."

Aizawa started searching for the tapes and Matsuda started reading from a piece of paper. I waved my hand towards the bottom of the pile.

"Raye Penber enters through the ticket gate of Shinkjuku Station at 3:11. At 3:13, he rides the Yamanote Line. Even if he was following someone, it would be difficult to conclude anything from this blurry video. And at 4:42, he gets off and dies at the Tokyo Station Platform."

I leaned back and looked up at Watari as he handed Yagami an ice cream cone with 3 scoops. Aizawa sat on the right side of me and was given some ice cream as well. I was surprised they all wanted some.

Ryuzaki, who was sitting on my left, shifted his feet a little. "It's strange, isn't it?"

Matsuda looked up from the paper he was holding. "Did you notice something?"

"Judging by this footage, from the time that Raye Penber got on the train until his death, he had been riding for an hour and a half. The Yamanote Line only takes an hour. That envelope is especially strange."

Aizawa leaned over slightly. "What envelope?"

I nudged him and nodded to the TV as Ryuzaki rewound the video.

"He's holding the envelope as he enters the ticket gate and reaches the platform."

"Oh! He is carrying one!"

I swayed a couple of times and pressed the ice cream to my lips. "But by the time he dies.."

Aizawa pointed to the TV. "It's gone!"

"Ryuzaki, it's amazing you noticed that!"

I narrowed my eyes and started to slowly eat the ice cream, pouting.

"Envelope isn't on the list of articles that he left behind."

I sighed. "That means it was probably left on the train."

"And this video of Penber's final moments..."

I looked up at the video. "Uh, guys. It looks like he's straining to look at something." I pointed at the way Penber was twisting his head to look up towards the train.

"Yes, it does seem that way."

Yagami stepped closer to the couch. "If so, could there be a hint there?"

Ryuzaki didn't hesitate. "Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was there?"

I stopped eating my ice cream and only moved my eyes towards Ryuzaki. He was watching Yagami's reaction.

"It couldn't be."

I shifted my eyes back at the screen. Well, that was one more thing to add to the ever growing list. I needed to talk to Ryuzaki about my suspicions. He clearly had the same idea.

"I don't think so either." He replied to Yagami. "There's no reason for Kira, who can control death from a distance, to come to the scene of the crime. But despite that, he might have tried to do something bold."

I kept my mouth shut. Yagami still didn't know that, I at least, suspected his son. First the bus jacking and then this. Yea, it wasn't looking good for Light Yagami.

I studied the screen, but whoever Penber was looking at, wasn't in view of the cameras.

We looked at a few more before I decided to shoo them all out. I needed to talk to Ryuzaki, but I couldn't do it with them there.

"Go on!"

"We're fine! We won't get Kira if we're resting!"

I pushed Matsuda towards the door, but he stood firm, so I leaned my back on him and pushed. "You're not gonna catch Kira by burning yourself out! Go sleep in your own bed!"

Yagami rubbed his eyes, impatient with this argument that had been going on for 10 minutes, and sighed. "Alright. I suppose one night to refresh will do us some good."

"But, sir-"

"Matsuda. Yukari isn't wrong. If we aren't alert, Kira will slip away."

Matsuda pouted, but stopped arguing. I was still pushing when Yagami opened the door and Matsuda stepped towards it, making me land on my ass.

"Hey!"

He laughed. "That's what you get for being pushy."

I jumped up and poked my tongue out as they all left.

"You were being pushy."

I turned to Ryuzaki, my face serious. "Yea. I need to ask you something." I went and sat on the couch next to him, waiting a minute or so to make sure that the investigators had well and truly left.

"What is it, Yukari?"

I sighed and pulled out my laptop from under the couch. I opened it and went into the file that I had marked as Light Yagami's. I spun the laptop around and showed Ryuzaki.

He read through it and looked up at me. "You think so too."

I nodded. "Raye Penber dying is what was...what's that saying? The last straw that broke the camels back, or something? Anyway, it was that and the bus jacking. Light Yagami was on that bus too. I don't see that as a coincidence now that Penber is dead."

"Yes. It does seem to narrow the suspect list."

"You still want to make sure?"

Ryuzaki nodded as I took back my laptop.

"You do realize the longer we wait, the more victims we'll have, especially now he realizes about the FBIs."

"I'm fully aware. Unfortunately, what we have is circumstantial. We have to be sure."

"Hmm." I thought for a moment. "When would it be appropriate to bug their houses?"

"When indeed..."

I looked at him, but he was staring at the video of Raye Penber again. I wasn't happy with that answer. I was hoping he'd at least say 'soon'.

I sighed. If we wanted the evidence, we'd just have to wait.

\---------------------------

"Uno!" I slapped the last of my cards down and grinned. Matsuda sighed heavily and growled.

"You must be cheating!"

I laughed. "I don't think so! You just suck!"

Ryuzaki looked over the back of the couch. "You won't win against Yukari."

I grinned and looked at Matsuda. "Told you!"

He shook his head. "Glad I'm not making bets."

I laughed again and shuffled the cards.

"Ryuzaki. Ukita at the NPA has received a phone call he's concerned about."

"Then have him get the informant call the number for line 5."

I shuffled the cards again and started to hand them out. "You probably can turn you phone on now."

"Huh? Um, ok." As soon as he turned it on, it started to ring. "What?"

Ryuzaki grabbed it off him and answered.

"Yes, this is Suzuki, head of the Public Information Processing Unit for the Kira Case."

I stifled a laugh at the look on Matsuda's face as his eye started to twitch. He caught me laughing and started throwing cards at me.

"Raye Penber's fiancee?"

I stopped throwing cards back and looked up.

"Naomi Misora...I've heard that name somewhere..."

I leaned on the back of the couch and tugged Ryuzaki's shirt. He turned and I mouthed: American FBI.

Watari turned his laptop around and Ryuzaki looked at it. From the way he tensed, I figured he remembered her.

He hung up the phone and handed it back to Matsuda. "She's been missing since the death of her fiance."

I jumped up, standing on the couch. "What?"

"Anyone would be depressed over the death of a fiance..."

"Could it be suicide?"

I leaned over and put my hands on Aizawa's shoulders, shaking him. "No. Nope. Naomi isn't like that. No way. If anything..." I stopped and looked at Ryuzaki.

"She was very strong-willed, an excellent FBI agent. She would likely be thinking of catching Kira. She was with Penber. She might have found a clue..."

I jumped off the couch and went over to Ryuzaki. I glanced at Matsuda and Aizawa before I cupped my hand to his ear.

"You don't think that-"

He just nodded slightly. I bit my lip and stepped back.

"Everyone, from now on, we'll focus our investigation on the people Raye Penber was investigating while in Japan."

He had his back to everyone. I guessed he was processing everything.

He didn't continue, so I did. "Penber was investigating 2 people to do with the police and their families." I said it slowly, letting everyone process. I looked from Ryuzaki to Yagami.

Yagami caught me looking at him. "Who are they? Who were those 2 people?"

"Uh, Deputy Director General Kitamura and his family, then-"

Ryuzaki turned around, looking at Yagami directly. "Detective Superintendent Yagami and his family."

"What?!"

"I also wish to place wiretaps and surveillance cameras in both households."

I could feel the tension. I looked from Ryuzaki to Yagami. "Since we're on the subject." I said slowly. "I want your permission for access to your computers. Technically, I don't need permission, but I would feel better if I had it..."

"Surveillance cameras? Ryuzaki!"

"That's way out of the question! It would become a civil rights issue and we'll all be fired!"

I opened my mouth, but Ryuzaki spoke instead. "Weren't you willing to risk more than your jobs? I thought we were putting our lives on the line."

I looked at everyone carefully. Yagami didn't look impressed. "What is the possibility that Kira is among them?!"

"10 percent. No, 5 percent."

"No way! All that for only a 5 percent possibility is a bit much."

"No. Of the people we investigated so far there wasn't anyone who even seemed the least bit suspicious. I think we should look into it even if there's only a 1 percent chance of finding Kira. I never thought that my family was under suspicion. Fine. Place them. Install them in every part of the house! Even in the bathroom and toilet! Don't miss a single corner! And you have access to the computers."

I just nodded as Ryuzaki thanked him. "Thank-you. That's what I was planning to do."

I narrowed my eyes. He just had to be blunt about it.

"Chief! What are you talking about?!"

"That's right! You have a wife and daughter, don't you?"

"I know! There's no point in doing this unless we're thorough! Just be quiet!"

Aizawa and Matsuda shut up, and so did I. Yagami's shouting was scary.

Matsuda was the one who had the guts to speak. "Sorry..."

"No, it's ok. I'm sorry."

Ryuzaki went and sat on the couch while all this was happening. "Well, out of courtesy, only Yagami and I will conduct surveillance on his home."

I scoffed. "Uh, I don't think so."

"Hm?"

"Only Yagami and you? Uh uh. No way. I will take the responsibility for watching his wife and daughter. If you hadn't noticed, I'm female myself. It won't as awkward watching them." I looked at Yagami. "As long as you're ok with that, and trust me enough."

The man looked visibly relieved, though obviously he still hated the idea of them being watched at all.

"Watari, how long will it take to set up the wiretaps and camera monitors?"

"Starting tomorrow I can set them up at any time once we know both families will be out."

I looked at Yagami and sighed. He still wasn't happy with the idea, but we had no choice.

\------

I told Yagami to go home that night. He tried to refuse, but I wouldn't let him. Everyone else went home too.

"Why'd you send them home?"

I sighed and leaned against Ryuzaki's side. "Because I feel bad for Yagami."

"I see. But why the others?"

I shrugged. "I figured why not."

He moved his arm and I slipped, falling onto his lap. "You think it's 100 percent, Light Yagami?"

I pouted. "I hate it when you do that." He stared down at me and I sighed. "We only have circumstantial. That doesn't mean it's him, but it doesn't mean it's NOT him either. Personally though..." I shifted my eyes. "Yea. I think it's him. Just a feeling I guess."

"I see. I thought that was kind of you to take over watching his wife and daughter."

I scoffed and sat up. "Yea. Like I'd let you watch them."

He nodded, watching me from the corner of his eye. "Well, I suppose." He pressed his thumb to his mouth. "Can't have you getting jealous, can we..."

I threw a cushion at him. "I'm not jealous."

He gave me a smile that was more like a smirk. "Oh, of course not."

I narrowed my eyes and hit him with the cushion again.

\------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's ok for you to be here?"

I nodded and started eating my chips. "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

Aizawa shrugged. "It just seems like you two are close, that's all."

I grinned and pushed his cup of coffee over to him. "Nice try, buddy. Points for trying, though."

He took the coffee. "Oh come on. You gotta give me something."

I tapped my chin, thinking. "Ah! I know!"

"Yes?"

I smiled. "I'm not as young as I look."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "That's kind of obvious once you open your mouth."

"Hey! That's mean." I pouted.

Aizawa's phone rang and he answered it.

"It's Ryuzaki. Yes. Aside from the Deputy Director General, the four of them are watching TV as they eat."

I nodded. "Tell him it's four."

"Channel four." He put down the phone. "He likes to hang up without saying goodbye, huh?"

I sighed. "Yea."

"Aren't you supposed to be watching the Chiefs wife and daughter?"

I lifted my laptop, showing that they were sitting near the TV. "I also will get notified if one of them enters the bathroom or toilet, so I'll be the only one able to watch."

"You're good with technology, huh?"

I nodded. "I have a knack for it."

He pointed to the screen and I watched as something was broadcast on the TV.

_"In response to the Kira murders, the ICPO decided to dispatch 1,500 investigators from various countries to Japan."_

I sighed. "I still don't think that's going to work."

"Oh yea? What makes you say that?"

I shrugged. "Think about it. He figured out the FBIs, and, realistically, why would the government broadcast that if they don't want Kira killing them? If Kira is any kind of smart, he'll see through it and carry on doing what he's doing anyway. If he's smart, it won't throw him off." I shrugged again. "Then again, I could be wrong. Don't pay attention to me." I sat back eating my chips, laptop beside me, just out of Aizawa's sight.

Aizawa eyed me for a moment. "Why'd you decide to keep me company?"

I frowned. "Why?"

He nodded.

"Huh. I guess it's because Ryuzaki has Yagami and Watari." I grinned. "And you have me, so it's even."

He raised an eyebrow. "How is that even?"

I thought for a moment. What harm would it do? I stood up and moved to a clear space. I lifted a finger. "Watch this."

I shook myself out and breathed out a breath. I kicked my leg straight up and held it there.

I looked at Aizawa. "Don't be telling Ryuzaki. He doesn't like me telling people I can fight." I lowered my leg. "Kira doesn't know who I am. My face isn't on any database and my name doesn't exist. In all legality, I don't exist. If I happen across Kira, he couldn't kill me and I'll bet I can fight better than him."

I sat down again as Aizawa stared at me. "So you're basically immune to Kiras powers?"

I thought for a moment. "I guess that's one way to put it. But it's this 'immunity' as you say, is useless unless we get him."

He shook his head slightly, then nodded. "Yea. Yea, that's true I guess."

\----------------------------

The next morning, I was flicking through all the screens of the Yagami house. Nothing interesting was really happening. Bin day, so all the rubbish was getting picked up. Uninteresting. Of course, when I was watching the night before, I did hear a faint 'clang' as Light Yagami threw his 'empty' chip packet away. Empty chip packets don't make that noise.

I watched him take his rubbish to his mother, then as he walked out onto his balcony and his mother give the rubbish bags to the rubbish-truck man.

What was in that bin of his? I sighed. "One way to find out."

I got up and got dressed. I'd watch the footage of his sister and mother later. I didn't think they were part of anything anyway.

I went to my hotel room door and stepped out, locking my door behind me. Ryuzaki and Watari were in the other room anyway, and wouldn't bother to check in on me.

I walked out of the hotel and rang the rubbish truck company, asking where they dumped it all.

"That's an extremely expensive piece of equipment to be accidentally dropping into the trash."

I tried to sound sheepish as I replied. "Yea, I know. My boss is going to kill me if I don't retrieve it. I only started last week, and I don't want to get into his bad books. I need this job."

I heard a sigh. "Alright, miss. But you get caught, it's on you."

\------------

I got to the dump and snuck past the people at the gate and past the cameras. It wasn't hard. They were all in plain view. I mean, who in their right mind would steal from a dump?

I hid in a pile of electrical devices and waited for the truck to arrive. It should be here soon. I looked up and saw the truck came in a few minutes later and headed over to the dumping area. After it left, I would have about an hour to search through it all until the next truck came.

I watched it leave, then ran towards the pile and sifted through everything. I had already made a conscious decision to not say anything to Ryuzaki whether or not I found anything. Even if I did, it wouldn't prove anything. Not really. It only came from the rubbish truck, not necessarily from the Yagami place.

I sifted for what seemed like forever. Finally, I found the chip packet.

I picked it up and frowned. "Why is it heavy? Let's see shall we?"

I up ended the packet into my hand and a small TV box fell into my hand. I stared at it for a moment. This little thing is expensive, why would he throw it away? I pocketed it and left the dump.

Light Yagami.

You're seriously looking more and more suspicious. At least, in my eyes anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I know what your thinking.   
> You want answers. Right?  
> Of course you do. It's only natural.  
> *Ok, so when it comes to Yukari's (Sasaki) parents, they are obsessed with their family name and image. Yukari, being born a girl, smashed their image of their name carrying on. Yukari was mentally, psychologically and physically abused by her parents just because she was born a girl.   
> *They were searching for her when she disappeared, but instead of going to the police, they contacted underground organizations and made a deal. Whoever found her first would be allowed to have her. Yukari herself does not know this and never found out, even though Watari knew, which is why it was not mentioned.  
> *Yukari was only eight years old when she met Watari. She didn't necessarily trust him, but being a kid and the fact he was nice to her contributed to her going with him. The sad reality is that can actually happen in real life. She was lucky it was Watari she met, and not someone nasty.  
> *Yukari is writing this under the assumption that someone she is close to is reading this. She has also only written what she felt was necessary to write.


End file.
